Operation: RAINBOWS TWO
by LG65
Summary: Operation: G.L.O.B.A.L. remake of R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. Also, the final South American mission. A young girl is out looking for Rainbow Monkeys. Do they exist in the Amazon? Even though it doesn't focus on the five characters, it is still a KND tale nonetheles


Disclaimer: Some scenes contain elements from a KND episode (RAINBOWS). I do not own KND, but one character...

Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S.-2

Running Amok In Nature's Bounty Observing Wild Simians

Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 4:00 PM (3:00 PM ET)  
Place: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

One day, in an airport in Rio de Janeiro, a large crowd gathered around an airplane. The sole reason for this is because the Rainbow Monkey franchise is going global. Just yesterday, a CEO named Mr. Mogul announced that new Rainbow Monkey dolls will hit Brazilian stores.

The passenger door began to open. Out came Mr. Mogula and his assistant named Simon. "This crowd seems to be getting into a frenzy. We better give them what they want. Bring out the cargo without the fans looking!"

"Sure thing, Mr. Mogul." Simon replied

The cargo opened from the back of the airplane. A large wooden box appeared. Suddenly, someone from the crowd sniffed something. The figure then jumped out of the crowd and smashed opened the box. The new Rainbow Monkey dolls were revealed.

"Yo!" she cried, "The new Rainbow Monkey dolls are here for everyone!" The entire crowd was in arms. Mr. Mogul looked at the figure and said, "I like this girl's style. She senses Rainbow Monkeys from miles away. I think we can arrange for a visit to the Amazon. Don't you agree, Simon?"

"Yeah." Simon replied, "I would have thought of that myself!"

They both laughed. Mr. Mogul said, "Silence, Simon!" On top of a control tower, someone was watching.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Early next morning, in a small cabin 5 kilometers from downtown Rio, the girl was sleeping. She awakened to get a drink. She got a glass of water. She drank her water.

Just then, she smelled something. She ran to find a Rainbow Monkey. She picked it up.

Then, the Rainbow Monkey had motor airfoil blades appearing. It launched the girl into the sky. She was screaming as she held on for her life. The girl was carried to a Rainbow Monkey zeppelin in the sky.

She dropped inside. Mr. Mogul, who is sporting a nice blue suit was standing in front of her. "Hello there." he said, "You seem to have a keen sense of anything that is Rainbow Monkey material. I have a proposition for you."

"Name it." The Brazilian girl said

"There are said to be real Rainbow Monkeys in the Amazon rainforests." Mr. Mogul said, "You guide us to these monkeys, and you'll recieve a nice surprise."

The girl thought about the deal and she agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough, the Rainbow Monkey blimp made it to the Amazon rainforests. The three people left the blimp, and prepared where to look. Mr. Mogul and Simon decided to search in the southern regions. The Brazilian girl decided to search the northern regions.

The Brazilian girl explored the rainforest. She was in awe. The trees were as beautiful as a bride in a wedding gown. She came to a river. It shined like gold because of the sun's reflection. She went to a summit of a hill. The view was amazing to her. She saw many acres of trees and rivers. She also saw the sky. The clouds resembled flames in the sky. It was a beautiful sight to see.

The girl decided to leave, but then she tripped on something. She fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, the girl awoke. She woke up to find multi-coloured apes with rainbow-arc antennae attached to their heads. The girl got up.

"So..." the girl began "You must be the Rainbow Monkeys."

The girl is both in shock and awe. She never saw real Rainbow Monkeys before. She thought they would be playful.

Sure enough, she was right. The chimps were screeching in joy.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl and her Rainbow Monkey companions were playing in the jungle all day long. They were swinging vines in the jungles, playing 'Monkey in the middle' with a coconut, swimming in the river and hanging on trees. The girl thought, "This is cool. I wish I had friends to do stuff like this. I feel so alone."

She and the Rainbow Monkeys got down. "Hello, little girl." Mr. Mogul was right in front of her. "Had a nice time?" He and Simon were armed.

"Uhh..." the girl began, "What are you doing? What's with all the guns?"

Just then, she felt pain. "Wh... Wh... What are you... going... to..." and she fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl woke up. She found herself back on the Rainbow Monkey blimp, but her wrists were tied to a large chain. She looked around. All the Rainbow Monkeys are in cages. She felt sad. "Sorry, guys." she said to herself "I didn't mean for this to happen. All I wanted is to play with you. I just wish someone would save them."

Just then, something was shot in the dark. It broke the chain! The girl was free! She unchained herself and yelled, "Who's there!"

"Hey. I'm just a friend." a voice said. A figure appeared. The figure donned a radish-coloured beret, a flaming-painted T-shirt, navy jeans and yellow boots.

"I have been following you since the grand unveiling of the new Rainbow Monkey dolls. Don't ask me how, but I know what Mr. Mogul is up to. He planned this expedition to find the Rainbow Monkeys and then..." He whispered in the girl's ear.

"That's terrible!" the girl said

"We have to free them. Are you with me?" The hero said

"Yes." The girl accepted, "But I have one question. What is your name?"

"I am known as the legendary Numbuh 65 of the Kids Next Door. What's yours?"

"My name is Sara Abura." the girl identified

The duo got to work on freeing the Rainbow Monkeys.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Mogul, Simon and the blimp driver were talking. They were all laughing after various whisperings. Then, Mr. Mogul noticed the door open. "Hey. Who left the door open?"

"Hey, boys." Sara appeared, "How are the negotiations going?"

"Little girl," Mr. Mogul began, "I don't know how you freed yourself from your chain, but you are going to be tied up again... permanently!"

"The name is Sara now." she replied, "And I don't think my friends will like that!"

The Rainbow Monkeys appeared. "Oh!" Mr. Mogul cried

"Get them." Sara said, and the Rainbow Monkeys attacked Mr. Mogul, Simon and the blimp driver.

When the scuffle ended, Numbuh 65 was standing in front of Mr. Mogul. "Hey." he said

Then, Numbuh 65 grappled Mr. Mogul. He punched him a lot of times, grabbed him in a headlock and tossed him into a escape pod. Simon and the blimp driver were punched into the escape pod. Numbuh 65 punched the button. The escape pod dropped from the blimp and landed into the Pacific Ocean.

"Ooh! I say!" Simon said,

"Silence, Simon!" Mr. Mogul cried

------------------------------------------------------------------

In a downtown Rio de Janeiro hotel, the other KND were sleeping. Just then, someone yelled, "Yo!"

All five operatives woke up. They rushed to the balcony. They saw a blimp. On top were the Rainbow Monkeys and their heroes, Numbuh 65 and Sara Abura. That was a brilliant and extraordinary sight to see.

End Transmission 


End file.
